


Fairytale Of NY

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Christmas Caroling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys of the NYPD were signing 'Galway Bay'. And the bells were ringing out for Christmas day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale Of NY

Don Flack couldn't believe that he had been talked in to joining the NYPD's Christmas Choir. Each previous year he had always managed to avoid participating; but this year only detectives who had active cases were excused, and Don wasn't that lucky.

The black haired man glanced to his left and then to his right, before smirking smugly. While he might not have been able to get out of his current prediciment, neither had Mac, Danny or Hawkes; why none of the women had been forced into this, the homicide detective didn't know.

"This sucks," Danny grumbled, stating what Don was thinking.

"It's only once a year, Danny," Hawked pointed out, looking quite content with being in the choir.

"Don't mean I 'av to like gettin' dressed up like this."

Don turned to his friend. "Speed doesn't think you look hot in uniform?"

Danny smirked mischeviouly. But before he could reply, Mac cut in, "Far more information about Danny's love life than I need to know."

Both young men blushed and lowered their heads bashfully. "Sorry, Mac," they both muttered.

"Guys," the organiser called from the door. "We're gonna be on in five," she informed them before ducking out of the room.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Don muttered, following his fellow police officers outside.

"Fuck!" Danny cursed under his breath the instant they were outside. "I've changed my mind. It's too cold."

Mac placed his hands on Danny's shoulders, puching the younger CSI. "You'll warm up soon enough."

Danny continued grumbling to himself, telling himself that he was insane to be standing in the cold in just his uniform. He came to a stop on the platform, wedged between Don and Mac.

He could see his and Don's lovers in the front row of the audience, snickering to themselves as they waited for the carolling concert to begin.

"We're never going to live this down, you know?" he muttered.

"Yeah," Don sighed.

~

"You sang wonderfully," Tim told Danny when the concert was over.

"Fuck off," Danny snapped.

Tim laughed and shrugged his coat off. Danny smiled gratefully when the brunette slid the coat around Danny's shoulders. The blue eyed man shivered violently and pulled the material closer to his body, leaning against Tim in an attempt to steal some of his body heat.

Don grinned at his own lover. "You like the uniform?" he asked.

Eric's eyes ran up and down Don's uniformed body. "Very nice," he nodded with approval.

"Yeah," Tim agreed, pulling Danny closer to him. "Do you want to go get warm?"

Danny grinned and kissed Tim softly. They said goodbye to Don and Eric before heading back to Danny's apartment.

Mac watched his colleagues leave for their warm apartments, a smile spreading across his face.

"Hey," Stella greeted, stepping up to Mac and handing him a cup of hot chocolate. "Did you have fun?"

Mac thanked her and took a sip of the warm liquid. "I did. Surprisingly, " he admitted. "But I think Don and Danny are going to be having more fun tonight," he nodded in the direction the other men had gone in.

"What are you doing now?" Stella asked.

"Nothing much," the Marine shrugged.

"Do you want to grab a coffee?" Stella linked her arm through his.

Mac smiled and lead her down the street; the Christmas lights twinkling above their heads lighting the way as the bells chimed, signalling December 25th.


End file.
